ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridget Verdant (Earth-101001)
Bridget Verdant (ブリジッ・トベラント Burijitto Beranto) is one of the main characters in the anime Kingdom Hearts. Formerly their strategist, Bridget is revealed to be the villain Masquerade (a fact that even she was not aware of, as Masquerade was a separate personality within her). She later acquires his vessel, Alpha Hydranoid. Appearance Bridget has light skin and long brown hair. She has blue eyes and thin glasses. She wears a short-sleeved lavender shirt, yellow skirt, and white boots. Personality Bridget was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois, and lived in a small house with her grandfather. She is now living in Boston, Massachusetts with her foster parents when he disappeared. It is presumed her real parents have died, so she attended a boarding school for girls. She is closest to Jenny and frequently worries about Marcus and Tom. She can be quite gullible and overly-trusting of others. Bridget is a natural beauty, frequently attracting the attention of boys. Bridget is very polite, often doing errands for others, and rarely chooses to bother others with her problems unless they ask her or if it is of the utmost importance to the task at hand for them. She and Tom are seen as most of the mature in the group. She hates causing trouble for her friends, and also dislikes it when there is a conflict between them because she wants the group to stay together. She can somewhat "read" through others' emotions. Biography She was one of the people who was suspected to be a spy for Masquerade along with Joe and Kiba, but she was able to clear her name by helping Sora and Jenny in a battle. Later, when Kamala apologized to Tom about mistaking his stepfather for Hal-G and T.J. blamed him for not telling them that he was in town, Bridget was the first one to defend Tom. If Bridget were to fight, she would probably be one of the best, due to her strategies. She is a conduit and the only problem is that she doesn't like fighting. She is also known to have fought Klaus (later boyfriend) which she was afraid to use her powers. Michael Verdant's lab in Chicago, Illinois was suspect by the group's powers. In the lab, they learned through a video that he had been working with cross-dimension research to Vestroia. They also saw another video where they learned, much to their shock, that Michael transformed into a monster, Hal-G. With this, Bridget became extremely worried about her grandfather and hoped to save him. One day, the group concluded that one of them was acting as a spy for Kurata. The group's suspect focus undoubtedly turned to Bridget. Bridget was very saddened about it, and she ran away. Marcus was worried about Bridget and tried to find her to talk to her. This problem was eventually fixed when she helped Ace and Sparrow battle Nene, Shuji, and Akira. At some points in time, Bridget would just randomly disappear such as when Tomoe and Wade went after Klaus after he lost Preyas, or when Christopher tried to help her. When Masquerade was tested by Exedra he had to battle with an illusionary "Bridget". He underestimated her lot, which caused him many troubles during the battle, but in the end, he managed to defeat her. In episode 95, it was revealed that Bridget was actually Masquerade. While visiting her grandpa, Bridget was struck with a blast of negative energy created by Naga, who passed through Dr. Michael's dimension transporter. The negative energy turned her into Masquerade and her grandfather into Hal-G. After Osmosis defeated him, he offered Masquerade to join the group, but just before they could shake hands, Masquerade took his mask off and reverted to the confused and frightened Bridget. The Tenders were more than shocked, but after Hal-G appeared and told them how he and his granddaughter fell under Naga's control because Bridget couldn't remember anything, everything became clear. Bridget blamed herself for what she had caused to her friends while being Masquerade and prepared a teleportation card, revealing her intentions of leaving the Brawlers. Her friends tried to comfort her and nearly convinced her not to leave, but Kai's comment on how she was the reason why Masquerade knew where to find them solidified her determination to leave. The Tenders spent weeks searching for Bridget, but they couldn't find her. In episode 103, she heard Sora and decided to help him. With a little help from Klaus, she entered Vestroia and, transformed into Masquerade for the last time, saved Sora and his friends. The mask then shattered and Masquerade vanished away, leaving her body and entrusting all his powers to her. She then regained her friendship with Kai and decided to continue to help her friends. When the Avengers returned to Earth, she tagged with Klaus and Christopher and battled the Subterra/Haos hybrid Rabeeder. Using her "Trident of Doom" Ability Card, she managed to defeat Rabeeder, despite the fact that Hydranoid was unable to move. Later, she found her grandfather and, not knowing that he was actually a transformed Hal-G who was trying to trick her, led him to Wavern—the guardian of the Infinity Core. After Hal-G revealed himself, she and Joe tried to make a proper strategy so that they could save Wavern, but they were quickly attacked by Bridget's grandfather while Naga was battling Kiba, Iron Fist, and Skyress, who tried to distract him so that they can give Bridget, Joey, and Wavern more time, but were easily defeated by the power of Naga's Silent Core. Hal-G used a magical nova to stab Bridget's left arm and took Joey as a hostage, but Chan Lee appeared and kicked him away. Then, Chan tried to protect Wavern with her Fourtress, while Joe was trying to bring her back inside her ball-form state but he was unable to do it because Naga sent a special signal to Wavern's Infinity Core. Although it's hardly shown, Hal-G "played" with Bridget, Kiba, and Iron Fist a little longer because the last time we saw them, Bridget hit herself in a lamppost and the duos crushed into a building but they are later shown laying next to each other in the middle of the street, in a much worse condition than they were before, with Hal-G standing on top of Wardington Tower, laughing. After her failure to protect Wavern, Chan helped Bridget to stand up and recover from Hal-G's attacks. At the end of the series, Bridget says goodbye to Hydranoid, Masquerade's silhouette was seen in her shadow, indicating his presence inside of Bridget. Category:Teenagers